


Шепот Мортис

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, DO NOT COPY, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Нет ничего ценнее детей.





	Шепот Мортис

В окрестных деревнях вот уже две недели пропадали дети. Обычно по одному, реже по двое, но — каждый день. Сначала обеспокоенные взрослые грешили на расплодившихся волков, к середине недели искали в своих рядах ведьму, на восьмой день — заперли оставшихся детей по домам и рыдали молитвы. Из столицы уже спешили инквизиторы, которых вызвали, едва заподозрив влияние темных сил, но прибудут они нескоро — а дети, даже запертые за семью засовами, продолжали исчезать.

Если бы младенцы! Из дюжины все равно до шести лет доживает в лучшем случае трое, не так уж и жалко. Даже шести-семилеток терять болезненно, однако не смертельно. Но неведомая сила отбирала детей десяти-двенадцати лет, уже оставшихся единственными из помета, доказавших свою силу и способность выживать. Забрать такого — все равно, что лишить родителей целого помета разом.

Семьи, у которых остались дети подходящего возраста и которым было куда идти, поголовно снимались с насиженных мест и бежали к родственникам. Многие из тех, кому идти было некуда, отправлялись просто куда глаза глядят.

А заколдованный, ведьмин круг все ширился и ширился…

Три деревни лишились старост — и никто не мог винить их в бегстве. Даже альфам с их гордостью, частенько переходящей в гордыню, дети дороже всего остального вместе взятого. Но оставшиеся без руководства селяне быстро разругались и разошлись по соседним деревням, где старосты уже вырастили детей и не успели дождаться внуков — а значит, смотрели на кошмарную ситуацию трезво, пытаясь хоть как-то организовать сбитых с толку, перепуганных людей.

Получалось плохо: омеги бились в истерике, альфы, на которых действовали гормоны их пар, но которые понятия не имели, как устранить угрозу, бестолково ярились и сцеплялись друг с другом по поводу и без. Над всей областью удушливым облаком висела обреченность.

Столичных инквизиторов, обычно нелюбимых, ждали как избавления. Местный охотник на ведьм, живший в городе неподалеку от центра бедствия, шарил-шарил по лесам, да так ничего и не нашел. Ни следов поганых ритуалов, ни нечисти, ни детей. Кое-кто сомневался, что охотник дальше опушки в лес заходить отваживался, но других добровольцев хотя бы выйти за ограду — и то не хватало.

А дети продолжали пропадать — из освященных, намоленных домов, прямо из родительских постелей. И уже не только двенадцатилетние.

Как по аптечному списку: строго один ребенок в одну ночь. И, засыпая, никто не знал, в чьем доме поутру раздастся полный ужаса и боли крик осиротевшего омеги.

Люди бы и всей деревней откочевали с родных земель, в одночасье ставших охотничьими угодьями какой-то твари, но инквизиция прислала срочную депешу — выставить кордоны. Отныне зараженную нечистым духом область запрещено было покидать именем Всевышнего, дабы не разнести заразу или не привести охотящуюся тварь к новым жертвам — в другие области.

Солдат на кордоне, спешно набранных из таких же крестьян и горожан новобранцев, сначала упрашивали. Кое-кто жалел несчастных, запертых словно в гигантской кормушке, пропускал и делал вид, что ничего не было. Другие так тряслись за свою шкуру, что никакие жалобы на них не действовали. Были и фанатики, уверовавшие в греховную природу напасти и не желавшие допустить распространение скверны по землям Всевышнего.

Первым пал как раз тот кордон, чьей защитой командовал фанатик. Растерзанные, словно диким зверьем, трупы нашли на следующий день сменщики. Еще долго потом блевали по кустам, по частям снимая с частокола изувеченные тела бывших сослуживцев.

После этого случая городские власти безбоязненно объявили земли оскверненными, а оставшихся на них людей — подвергшимися порче. Защиту кордонов усилили опытными солдатами, на сей раз уверенными, что не против мирных жителей сражаются, а против одержимых темными силами. Больше людей, пытавшихся сбежать из ловушки, никто не щадил.

И все равно еще два кордона смели, словно обезумевшее стадо вепрей промчалось, круша все на своем пути: и заграждения, и людей.

А дети продолжали пропадать.

***

Будучи инквизитором, Аллэ привык получать то полные недоверия, то верноподданнические взгляды. С равным презрением относился он и к тем, и к другим. Но такую смесь глухой ненависти, словно у загнанных зверей, и робкой, почти детской надежды, обезобразившей лица жителей от старосты-альфы до последнего омеги, Аллэ встречать еще не приходилось.

Оторопев от подобного приема, он все-таки взял себя в руки, откашлялся и ткнул в самого спокойного на вид альфу.

— Рассказывай по порядку.

Тот зыркнул исподлобья, оскалился, словно вот-вот бросится. Аллэ заставил себя стоять спокойно, не хватаясь за оружие. Если крестьянин кинется — тогда можно будет и ответить, а пока выказывать испуг совершенно ни к чему. Особенно когда за спиной — четверо охотников на ведьм, только и ждущих случая занять главенствующую позицию в группе. Ведь Аллэ был всего на год старше них, а то и меньше, зато уже сменил стилеты на стальной боевой посох, которым и гигант-то с трудом мог бы махать. Конечно, они ему завидовали.

А Аллэ слушал крестьянина и с каждым следующим словом все больше убеждался, что предпочел бы еще годик-другой валандаться в охотниках на ведьм, лишь бы не стоять сейчас перед этими людьми. Ему — искать их детей и отвечать за результаты. Опыт подсказывал, что живые найдутся вряд ли, а тела, пусть изуродованные садистскими ритуалами, придется показать, иначе помешавшиеся с горя родители так и не смогут оплакать и жить дальше.

Только неизвестно, не захотят ли они выместить боль потери на вестнике, если Аллэ окажется тем, кто найдет их драгоценных крошек? Одного омегу, даже если его поддержит альфа, успокоить можно. А целое селение окрысившихся от постоянного ужаса людей, готовых рвать зубами по малейшему подозрению в ведьмовстве? Или просто от горя?

Возможно, в столице были не так уж неправы. Аллэ допускал, что часть из тех людей, что угрюмо смотрят на него из толпы покрасневшими от слез или бессильного гнева глазами, ему придется собственноручно убить. Скверна захватила эти земли, хотя и не так, как делала обычно. В этот раз она подчинила души, а не тела.

— Успокойтесь! — звучно распорядился Аллэ, когда перечислявшего пропавших детей и их приметы альфу начали то тут, то там перебивать и дополнять. — Все, кто захочет высказаться, смогут сделать это, когда почтенный альфа договорит.

Толпа недовольно зашевелилась, несколько волн прошлись по верхам — головы наклонялись друг к другу, люди шепотом обменивались мнениями. Но в конце концов застыли, позволив альфе и дальше говорить.

Может быть, не все так безнадежно? А может, эта толпа уже — единый организм, и в случае чего вырезать придется всех под корень…

Аллэ представил себе, как озверевшие крестьяне бросятся на них. Будут истошно визжать омеги, беспорядочно молотя кулаками по своим и чужим, молча и страшно пойдут в наступление альфы — пусть они всю жизнь махали в лучшем случае топорами, природа заточила их под сражения и убийства. Подхлестываемые близостью омег, они будут сражаться до последнего, их не выйдет остановить, особенно если бросятся всем скопом. Возможно, поддадутся всеобщему безумию и дети — сейчас они молча, тесной кучкой стоят в центре взрослой толпы, но если их родители потеряют разум и бросятся…

Аллэ тошнило от одной мысли о том, что боевой посох, ударом валящий с ног быка или орка, размозжит череп ребенка. Хотя если речь пойдет о его собственной жизни — возможно, инстинкт самосохранения и сработает…

Проверять ему совсем не хотелось. Но выбора могло и не оказаться.

***

Тихо поскрипывала клетка, подвешенная к потолку.

— Как ты, деточка? — ласково спросил странный омега, слишком бледный, с вечно ледяными пальцами. От его прикосновений все вздрагивали, даже если это было снисходительное поглаживание, а не жестокий удар.

Хотя — омега не бил, наоборот, был неизменно вежлив, предупредителен, по первой просьбе приносил воду, еду и сладости.

Детям, сидящим в клетке, от этого было не легче.

Они часто плакали поначалу, потом перестали. Лучше молча глотать слезы и жалко улыбаться, чем час сидеть в утешительных, смертельно холодных объятиях бледного омеги. Кто-то просто не любил холод, а большинству из тех, кто хоть раз побывал в его руках, было просто противно. Как с лягушкой обнимаешься.

Но лягушка хотя бы живая.

Мало кто из детей догадывался, куда и к кому они попали, а единственный среди них альфа, сообразительный не по годам, держал свои мысли при себе. Ему было почти тринадцать, скоро начнется настоящее взросление, и хотя он пока еще не полноправный альфа, он был старше всех и чувствовал обязанность защитить малышню. Хотя бы от самых неприятных мыслей.

И без того хватало поводов для паники.

Сначала дети боялись, что их, как в страшных сказках, съедят. Потом решили, что не просто съедят, а сварят в котле, чтобы мясо вкуснее получилось. Омега постоянно возился с какими-то травами, и дети шепотом обсуждали, уж не приправы ли готовит? Некоторые плакали — пока омега не оборачивался на тихий звук, и тогда все пленники дружно улыбались.

Омега верил, даже если из глазенок некоторых детей текли слезы. Успокаивался, возвращался к своим занятиям.

А один раз перед сном, обязательно обходил все клетки, уделяя внимание каждому малышу. Смотрел на них с мечтательной поволокой в глазах, не замечая, что дети жмутся друг к другу, а еще — к противоположным от него прутьям клетки. Иногда отпирал дверцу, чтобы погладить кого-нибудь по голове или нежно ущипнуть когтистыми пальцами за щечку.

Никогда не ранил и вообще не причинял боли, но порой мог забыть покормить. Те, кто дольше всего просидели в плену, прекрасно запомнили первые сутки без крошки во рту, без глотка воды. Пока не начали плакать, омега и не подумал им что-то принести. Только когда растормошил рыдающих детей, мальчиков-погодков, украденных первыми, и выяснил, отчего они так огорчились, засуетился и добыл каких-то ягод, росших, наверное, неподалеку от их пещеры.

После этого про еду для детей омега забывал все реже, но все-таки случалось.

Иногда дети думали, что лучше бы он их сразу съел.

***

Брать с собой городского охотника Аллэ не стал. С одной стороны, тот должен был знать лес и прочую местность. С другой — только труса ему в отряде и не хватало. Наслышан был Аллэ об охотнике Джоре. И ни одного хорошего слуха о нем припомнить не мог.

Хотя… может, как раз трус и не помешал бы, чтобы уравновесить не к месту буйных альф-охотников, выделенных Аллэ в подчинение. Молодые, глупые, хорохорятся, как петухи, за подвигами сюда приехали, о которых подружкам не стыдно рассказать. Успешные, каждый не по одному десятку сектантов переловил. Вот только чуял Аллэ, нутром чуял: не секта эта. Те, если зло и творят, так взрослых целями выбирают. Ни одна, самая страшная ведьма из легионов не тронет ребенка и пальцем. Ни один демон, даже бич инквизиции — деспот — не поднимет оружия на того, кто еще не успел стать полноценным человеком.

Проверяли, даже специально — выпуская детей на поля страшных сражений. Если те не пытались защищать солдат, демоны их словно и не замечали.

Об этом мало кто знал: лишь самые доверенные инквизиторы, допущенные до тайной библиотеки. Зато те, кто знал, как Аллэ, прекрасно понимали: если в деле замешаны дети, то ведьму или секту можно не искать. Такое творят лишь слуги Мортис.

А значит, все хуже, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

Демоны никого не сумеют обратить в свои ряды против воли. А вот Мортис с легкостью поднимет убитых, особенно если убийство свершат ее верные слуги. и если в здешних краях завелась нежить столь сильная, что беспрепятственно ворует детей у настороженных до предела, каждый миг ждущих этого крестьян, то самым верным способом может оказаться срочная депеша в столицу — за подкреплением. Потому что иначе Аллэ с отрядом вполне может встретить его позже, но уже не как друг, а как объект охоты.

В лесу стояла неестественная, мертвенная тишина. Вроде и деревья зеленели, и цветы цвели на опушке, и грибы исправно перли из влажной после недавнего дождя земли… а вот животных не хватало. Насекомые — и те куда-то запропастились. Видимо, разбежались в безопасные места, их-то, в отличие от людей, никакие кордоны не сдерживали.

И в то же время сама земля порченой не казалась. Аллэ видел потравленные чумой леса и поля, на них вообще ничего живого не росло. Нет, на влияние города здесь не покушались, да и как? Ближайшая точка силы все равно далеко, это сам город пришлось бы захватить, чтобы преобразоват землю. Там же, насколько Аллэ знал, все в порядке. Значит, источник мерзости где-то за его пределами, может быть, даже в этом лесу. Осталось только его найти.

— Рассредоточиться, но из вида друг друга не выпускать, — коротко рявкнул он на охотников.

Те расторопно, хоть и без особого рвения, подчинились. Инстинкт инстинктом, и пусть они все здесь альфы, которым принимать чужие приказы — что жилы себе тянуть, но необходимость совместной работы все понимали. Пока они не окажутся в безопасности — или, наоборот, в смертельной опасности, грозящей всему отряду, — авторитет Аллэ непререкаем.

— Ищем все необычное, не только связанное с легионами. Заметите следы нежити — немедленно дайте мне знать, — распорядился Аллэ напоследок. Сам он шел в центре цепочки, а потому прекрасно видел, как переглянулись охотники после его слов. Но выспрашивать, отчего да почему он про нежить вдруг вспомнил, не стали.

Может, побоялись услышать ответ. Из них ведь вряд ли кто-то против слуг Мортис выходил — и не думали даже, что доведется столкнуться вот так, без подготовки.

Аллэ тоже не думал. Но у них была работа — и он собирался ее сделать.

***

Лес дышал враждебностью.

Нет, не так.

Лес — дышал.

Тхарр поморщился, зябко передернул плечами. Давно не мерз, а привычка, выдающая, что ему неуютно, осталась и в посмертии.

Здесь больше не было враждебных им существ: Тхарр постарался, вычищая гнездо за гнездом, логово за логовом, выслеживая самых крупных и потому считающих, что они в безопасности, зверей.

Ни единой угрозы их будущему выводку не должно было остаться в округе.

Над головой тревожно шелестела листва. Будь деревья способны атаковать, они уже раздавили бы и его, и Нэмури, и их уютное логово — вырытое под корнями давно погибшего дуба, еще крепкого, но мертвого, одного из немногих надежных оплотов Мортис в этом царстве жизни. Однако лишь воля бессмертной богини могла заставить деревья шагать и сражаться, так что бояться Тхарру было нечего. Просто — не по себе носферату на празднике ярких красок.

Он сделал все, от него зависящее: методично вытягивал жизни из крошечных рыжих бельчат, некогда скакавших по веткам, и их вечно взъерошенных матерей; давил каблуками скулящих волчьих щенков — после того, как всласть насладился их попытками сосать молоко у мертвой матери; сворачивал шейки птицам — а иногда вместо этого ломал обе лапки и хохотал, глядя, как несчастный комок перьев трепыхается в воздухе, а потом пытается приземлиться — и вновь взмывает вверх, еле шевеля крыльями, но не в силах выносить эту боль. Некоторые птички почти сразу складывали крылья и камешками падали вниз. Так было неинтересно, поэтому Тхарр ловил их на полпути, не давая разбиться, и снова подкидывал в воздух. Другие долго, упрямо трепыхались, особенно самочки, у которых оставалось гнездо. За такими Тхарр наблюдал с особым удовольствием. Они падали на землю уже мертвые.

Постепенно лес опустел — но растения никуда не делись, а их уничтожать было опасно. Тогда люди мигом поймут, кого надо искать; может, сообразят и где. Так рисковать Тхарр был не готов. Нэмури как раз почти закончил приготовления, осталась самая малость — дождаться первой ночи с убывающей луной…

Тхарр не удержался, вытянул соки из мощного, не одно столетие прожившего граба. Показалось, что лес в ответ на очередное убийство гневно загудел, и Тхарр с удовольствием окунулся в его ярость. Даже если он ее только представляет…

Пусть бушует, пусть. Все равно он ничего не сможет сделать.

***

Звериные тропы зарасти еще не успели, но как показалось Аллэ, совсем не оттого, что звери покинули лес недавно. Здесь, в чаще, это чувствовалось куда сильнее, чем на опушке, но, похоже, жизнь в самом прямом смысле остановилась в этом лесу. Следы выглядели так, словно были недельной давности, но примятая трава не распрямилась, а сломанные стебельки не уступили место новым.

Последние сомнения растворились в удовлетворении — прав был! — и одновременно глухой злости.

Нежить.

Охотники посуровели; чем дальше отходили они от опушки, тем реже слышался смех и шуточки. Все держали наготове оружие, включая Аллэ. Не зазорно перестраховаться — зазорно глупо погибнуть, прозевав атаку. Это понимали все.

Однако четких следов, которые хоть косвенно указали бы на то, чего стоит ждать — и опасаться, — еще не нашел никто. Может, конечно, кто-то из крайних просмотрел, но Аллэ и сам не ворон считал, цепким взглядом обшаривая каждый кустик. Следов попросту не было.

Плохо дело. Очень, очень плохо.

Аллэ знал почти десяток тварей, что передвигались таким образом. И ни с одной он связываться не хотел.

То ли святые отцы просчитались, отправив его, то ли сильно переоценили его способности. Но в любом случае — погибать Аллэ не хотелось, а шансов выйти победителем из схватки с вещим духом или вампиром он не видел. Даже с поддержкой охотников. Зато шанс пополнить армию Мортис существовал, и немалый, а Аллэ слишком искренне верил во Всеотца, чтобы не беспокоиться по поводу возможной — хоть и вынужденной — смены знамен.

— Парни, отступаем! — громким шепотом скомандовал он, приняв наконец решение.

Только оказалось поздно.

— Куда, хотел бы я знать? — промурлыкал голос, которому больше подошло бы шипение или хриплое карканье. И из-за широкого дубового ствола выступил носферату.

У Аллэ пересохло в горле.

Вещий дух — очень неприятно, но при удаче, пожертвовав охотниками, его можно положить. А их потом воскресят в городе, не так уж и страшно немного потерпеть ради высшей цели. Вампир — уже хуже, и шансов с ним справиться куда меньше. Хотя и его можно одолеть, если как следует помолиться и про запас лечебных зелий не забывать. А вот опытный носферату — другой не сумел бы провернуть похищения под носом у встревоженных крестьян — пожалуй, худший противник из возможных. Ты его еще ловишь, а он уже тебя убил. И силой твоей подпитался, так что неважно, успел ты его ранить или нет.

Однажды Аллэ довелось столкнуться с носферату, еще будучи зеленым оруженосцем. Все, что он помнил, — жуткая слабость пополам с мучительной, до хруста выламывающей суставы болью. Очнулся на алтаре в храме Всевышнего, потом уже узнал, что если бы позабытая нежитью монахиня не проявила чудеса героизма и не сбежала с поля боя, прихватив тела бойцов, быть Аллэ очередным зомби на службе Мортис. А так — ничего, обошлось.

Только теперь страх сковал по рукам и ногам от одного взгляда в такое знакомое лицо.

— Что же вы застыли? — издевательски пропел носферату. По коже побежали мурашки от нечеловеческих интонаций, то низких, басовитых, то срывающихся на противный визг в конце фразы. — Так ведь можно…

Аллэ сухо сглотнул.

-…и немножко умереть!

Только что носферату стоял в десяти шагах — и вот уже почти вплотную, тянет, тянет жизнь из растерявшихся охотников и из самого Аллэ.

Вялая отмашка боевым посохом, ставшим вдруг неподъемным, носферату лишь повеселила, и он с радостным, звенящим смехом отскочил назад, чтобы снова вскинуть руку для атаки. Аллэ уже пришел в себя, сбросил гипнотическое оцепенение, даже успел сообразить, что это не тот самый, убивший его когда-то носферату, что создания Мортис, в отличие от людей, просто все на одно лицо.

Но было поздно.

***

В десятках колбочек кипятились различные отвары, и Нэмури строго следил за ними вот уже второй день, не отвлекаясь на ерунду вроде просящих есть детишек. Недолго им осталось, пару суток могут и потерпеть — все-таки не неделя. Хотя когда у них с Тхарром будут свои дети, Нэмури в лепешку расшибется, а все для них сделает.

Но чтобы он мог родить от своего альфы, эти дети — еще не его, чужие! — должны умереть.

У двери послышалась возня, но не угрожающая, а привычная. Тхарр прекрасно знал, каким увлеченным иногда становился его омега — и как не любил, если его заставали врасплох. Поэтому Тхарр давно привык производить шум — так, слегка, просто чтобы ненавязчиво обозначить свое присутствие. Если Нэмури в настроении общаться — сам окликнет, если нет — промолчит, и они избегут ссору на пустом месте.

Сегодня у Нэмури настроения не было — слишком увлекся последней стадией приготовлений. Однако было одно обстоятельство, из-за которого он не смог устоять.

— Ты пахнешь кровью, — удивленно констатировал Нэмури и только потом понял, что в этот раз Тхарр пришел не один.

— У меня сегодня знатная добыча, — клокоча воздухом в пробитой груди, рассмеялся он. — Инквизитор и четверка охотников. Я оставил тебе одного, хочешь?

— Нет, спасибо, — рассеянно откликнулся Нэмури и снова углубился в наблюдения, а заодно — расчеты всевозможных вариантов ритуала и его последствий, от самых благоприятных и желанных до отвратительных.

Вместо того, чтобы дать им детей, ритуал мог сработать на оживление. Шанс был ничтожный, но был, и Нэмури передергивало от такой возможности. Бросить служение Госпоже? Или начать его заново, простым посвященным, который лишь через несколько лет, а то и десятилетий вновь дойдет до вампира? А что делать, если ритуал оживит Тхарра? Согласится ли он на такой риск? Ведь потом он не сможет получить статус одного из первых вампиров Алкмаара. После оживления и повторной гибели он сможет рассчитывать разве что на статус обычного вампира, как сам Нэмури. Гордый альфа — и среди вампиров-омег?

Чем больше Нэмури думал, тем сильнее его трясло. Пока вокруг плеч вдруг не скользнули змеями давно знакомые руки, а макушки не коснулись сухие губы.

— Чего ты боишься? — Тхарр прижал его спиной к своей груди, закованной в прочный древний доспех. Колдовские руны, призванные оберегать владельца, давно не светились, но менее надежным творение алкмаарских кузнецов от этого не стало. Оно и само по себе прекрасно защищало Тхарра — и когда он держал Нэмури в объятиях, тому казалось, что доспех защищает и его.

Чушь, конечно. Нэмури защищал сам Тхарр — самый свирепый, самый сильный, самый родной альфа из всех, которых Нэмури узнал за долгую свою жизнь.

— Что ритуал пойдет не так. Что мы воскреснем, — выпалил свой самый большой страх Нэмури под громкое хныканье детей. Сейчас оно не раздражало и не мешало даже, наоборот, казалось музыкой — только ихх с Тхарром.

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы все вышло так, — помедлив, признался Тхарр, и у Нэмури сердце оборвалось — хотя казалось бы, давно же мертво, с чего ему переживать?

— Я тоже, — тихо согласился он, не сводя взгляда с булькающих колбочек.

— Но, — Тхарр насильно повернул его лицом к себе, — если это случится — так тому и быть. Мы все равно останемся вместе.

Нэмури медленно, со вкусом оскалил клыки, облизнулся напоказ — и вернулся к наблюдениям. До полной луны оставалось всего ничего, в углу скулила и хныкала свежая еда, прижимая к груди обрубленные руки, по клеткам рыдали, заикаясь и подвывая, дети: ровно столько, сколько нужно для ритуала. Для того, чтобы обеспечить сильный, полноценный выводок.

— Раздевайся, — уже входя в колдовской ритм, бросил он Тхарру и сам принялся стаскивать замызганные, потерявшие шик от возни с детьми одежды. Нет уж, его мертвые детки будут идеальны, никаких плачей и истерик, никакого пачканья пеленок — только просьбы еды, пока не научатся сами выходить на охоту. Они вырастут достойными слугами Мортис, будут пользоваться уважением — первые, рожденные от союза двух не-живых родителей, элита среди равных. И Нэмури толика уважения перепадет: всегда считалось, что нежить не способна ни зачать, ни родить. Но он единственный за многие века, что там, тысячелетия посмотрел на проблему свежим взглядом… или первый — действительно полюбил и действительно захотел?

Неважно. Он был и останется тем, кто понял: чтобы зачала нежить, живые дети должны отдать свои жизни.

Все настолько просто, что, если бы не сложный ритуал, без которого никуда, было бы даже скучно. И, конечно, родить мог только вампир, единственный из нежити, способный передавать свою жизненную силу другим существам. Но сам факт того, что это возможно, открывал невероятные перспективы.

Нэмури было бы страшно — но рядом был Тхарр, молчаливо следующий приказу и не пытающийся, в отличие от большинства других альф, контролировать то, что сам до конца не понимал. Это качество Нэмури в нем ценил особо — какой другой альфа согласился бы не только рискнуть привилегированным статусом, но и отступил в сторону, безжалостно придавив инстинкт контроля? А Тхарр пошел на это ради него.

Пожалуй, Нэмури даже находил особую справедливость в том, что именно Тхарр, достойный этой награды, станет отцом его детей.

— Стой смирно, — на всякий случай отрывисто распорядился Нэмури и снял с огня первую колбу. Ее содержимое он щедро плеснул на обнаженного Тхарра. Содерджимое второй, похожее по составу, но иначе приготовленное, без колебаний вылил на себя и не поморщился, хотя к горячему и вообще к огню был очень чувствителен.

В третьей как раз подошли чернила — Нэмури с точностью до секунд рассчитал время и ловко выхватил ее из держателя, второй рукой еще в середине движения обмакнув кисточку в получивееся содержимое. Алые разводы, бессмысленные на первый взгляд, покрыли грудь Тхарра, живот, член и бедра. Затем — ягодицы и спину.

— Твоя очередь, — Нэмури сунул колбу и кисть Тхарру и замер перед ним, раскинув руки. — Только постарайся закончить, пока чернила не остынут, они потом очень вязкими станут, только новые верить.

— А что я должен рисовать? — слегка растерялся Тхарр, очень нелепо выглядевший с дурацкой колбой испачканной кисточкой.

— Что хочешь. Просто думай обо мне, о нашей связи и о наших будущих детях. И рисуй первое, что в голову взбредет.

— Это так ты думаешь обо мне? — хохотнул Тхарр, скосив глаза на собственную грудь, но времени терять не стал: послушно и старательно вывел какие-то узоры по всему телу Нэмури. Жалко, сейчас не поразглядываешь, а потом рисунок станет невидимым… Ведь не признается же, что такое рисовал.

Как Нэмури не признался, что расписал его спину не вязью на смеси трех древних языков, использованной впереди, а быстрым, точным, насколько он мог, портретом их будущей семьи. Кажется, усыпленный бессмысленными на первый взгляд закорючками во всю грудь, на то, что там выводит Нэмури сзади, Тхарр внимания уже не обращал.

Наконец ритуальная роспись была завершена, и Нэмури вдруг обратил внимание, как тихо стало в их наскоро вырытой землянке, за последние недели почти успевшей стать домом. Только покачивались под потолком клетки, подвешенные на выступавших из земли мощных корнях дуба.

Дети смотрели как один — глазами-плошками, даже маленький альфа, почти вступивший во взросление. Он так никогда и не вырастет… по крайней мере, как человек.

— Как думаешь, какими они будут? — не стерпел Тхарр, с вожделением глядя на плоский пока еще живот своего омеги.

— Нашими, — еле слышно выдохнул Нэмури в ответ и начал ритуал.

Не давая себе ни мгновения на лишние мысли, ни малейшего права на сомнение и колебание, он читал заученные наизусь черные псалмы, неумолимо вытягивая жизнь из тихо оседающих, закрывающих глаза, как во сне, детей. Да они и не умирали — засыпали, чтобы переродиться, куда сильнее и прекраснее, чем в жалкой смертной оболочке.

Этот выводок, в отличие от человеческих, выживет весь, Нэмури чувствовал, и его ликующей песне вторил высокий, на одной ноте вой единственного живого существа, оставшегося на лиги вокруг: искалеченного охотника на ведьм, помешавшегося, безумными глазами наблюдавшего соитие двух не-живых, танец их тел, слившихся в одно, и зачатие новой не-жизни внутри, там, куда направлял всю отнятую у детей энергию вдохновенно отдающийся любовнику вампир.

Но несчастному пленнику недолго оставалось сходить с ума от вида бесчинств. Хотя его смерть была куда мучительнее, чем тихий отход в мир иной двух десятков детей.

***

А по лесу брел Аллэ, талантливый, яркий, мертвый Аллэ. Брел вместе с тремя охотниками — к деревне, чтобы отвлечь на себя внимание людей и дать уйти верным слугам Госпожи Мортис, что унесут с собой, в Алкмаар, величайшую и самую жуткую тайну последних столетий.


End file.
